


You'd Never Want Me To Appear, You Never Want This To Be Over

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ainz isn't the only player to come to the new world after all, and your means of letting him know he has a threat is simple; capturing and ensnaring those from Nazarick into becoming your slaves. One by one. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Aura Bella Fiora/Reader, Mare Bello Fiore/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	You'd Never Want Me To Appear, You Never Want This To Be Over

In one moment, Aura and Mare are confronting you wondering what you're doing here, threatening you to back off from the realm of their master. You aren't supposed to be here. And that's true, you aren't, standing at the ready with a firm smile as you take in the sight of them both standing firm, Aura much more forward and aggressive. "Do you hear what we're saying? You should go, before there's trouble." She holds firm, her brother much more nervous behind her. But you hold firm. They know you're another player, know that your presence and unflinching response is probably a declaration of intent, an attack on Ainz and on his territory.

All you need is one spell to change that. "Control Amnesia," you say, casting the spell and reaching out to their minds, and immediately, their eyes go blank, a sudden wave of changes coming across them. You already have in mind the story you induce upon them, altering their memories and tweaking their personalities. Aura's confrontational stance softens, while Mare's nervous and restrained posture gives way to a flatter pose. You take their minds by storm and rewrite their memories to induce upon them a new form of excitement.

"You're finally here, master!" Aura gasps, rushing up toward you and throwing her arms around you. "We can leave now. I'm so happy!" Her embrace is tight, and she pushes her lips firm against yours, begging for a kiss you're happy to oblige.

Mare shuffles up behind her, a bit less outwardly excitable but still brimming with clear excitement. "I'm happy to finally be of service," he says, and shyly draws toward a kiss, before you drag him in against your lips and seize him. He kisses you with a shaky and uncertain need. But he learns, melting against you as his sister presses in tight and they both pepper you in affection.

"Take us away," she pleads. "We've been waiting so long for you. And now we're finally free."

You smirk, running your fingers through their soft, golden hair and indulging in the sight of them both completely needy and ravenous before you. You've implanted in them a sordid series of memories, a dissatisfaction with serving Ainz that led them to seek out a new master. They sent you letters begging you to not only take them, but to turn them into sluts and slaves for your enjoyment, wanting a more satisfying live of sexual servitude. In a flash they have gone from defending this point against an intruder to happily abandoning their posts, arms around your waist as the two dark elves walk out with you.

"When we return to your new home, I'll give you everything you want," you tell them. You'll be happy to; it's everything that you want, too.  
*********************************  
"Master, your cock is huge!" Aura gasps as you slam down into her. You have her pinned to the floor of a lush bedroom in your manor. Nowhere near the grand castle that Ainz has, but it will do for now, as you hold the cute elf down against the floor with your body and work to fuck her into hopeless, dizzy submission. Her body heaves and wriggles under the fervor of what you're accomplishing, throwing yourself hard into pushing her limits and subjecting her to a focused, singular burst of brutality and vigor as potent and as senseless as you can muster. There's no real need to push her limits like this; Aura is devoted now to you, nothing to pull her back from your greedy intentions. But you're all too happy and ready to fuck her into senseless and hazy submission, as hard as you can muster.

The senseless brutality of a swift and efficient mating press is the best way you can think of to claim her and push into pure fervor. She's yours now, completely under your control and not given a second's chance to deal with this, praising everything you do as your hips work quicker and rougher on to satisfy a craving and a hunger grander than could be believed. Each slam forward buries your cock to the hilt inside of her petite body, challenging her with your ferocious pace and a desire to see how far you can take this, savagely laying waste to her and savouring the pleasure of pushing harder on.

"Do you like this?" you groan, tense and wicked as your thrusts keep up their savage pace. "Is getting fucked stupid worth abandoning your old master for?"

"Yes!" she shrieks, legs up in the air and pressing against your sides as you fuck into her with wild, desperate abandon. She's taking your cock as hard as you can dish it out, her moans shakily soaring through her as you challenge her to keep stable through it all. "Ainz would never do something like this to me, but I live to serve a master who will fuck me. Who will make me their whore!" She grips at your chest tighter, body in heaving, thrashing motion as you push rougher on against her. You're in absolute control now, and she is completely hopeless against your touch. She gives you hopelessly to all the pressures, losing ground and stumbling into dizzy surrender, the pleasures raging with such fever and heat on through her. You're happy to keep pushing, showing off an utterly merciless pace and keeping her under.

Mare watches, his skirt tugged up and his hand on his cock, watching in excitement and impatience as you pound his sister. "Are you getting impatient?" you ask, teasing him with a firm rumble. "Do you want me to do this all to you, too?"

"Yes, master," he says, quivering embarrassment shaking through his voice as he sways under your gaze and the intense focus you pay him.

"But you're fucking me right now, master. Please, don't stop paying attention to me!" Aura tugs at you, greedy and pleading for your attention more. It's desperate and adorable, and you look back down upon her, shoving your tongue into her mouth and kissing her with a possessive fervor that serves to both silence her complaints and to reinforce your dominance over her. A cute elf girl flailing in helpless devotion beneath you conjures up a rush of sinful delights that keep you active, keep you firmly in motion and challenging her with the pace you can strike. Each thrust is so rough and senseless as you pound into her, ravaging her body and leaving her a senseless, foggy wreck unable to think clearly.

Her demands and her neediness are all completely off the charts as she bucks up against you off the floor, struggling through the wicked mating press you subject her to. She's noisy and wild in her surrender, a feverish swell of pleasure getting messier and fiercer by the second. Every bit of neediness and heat that aches through her is an appealing tug into more pleasure, and you deepen the lows she sinks to with each passing slam, savouring the chance to lay waste to her as everything you do eases you closer toward her utter ruination. There doesn't feel like a second of restraint or calm to help spare you from the crushing delights now taking you by storm.

Every noise Aura makes is a sweet show of how hopeless she is, how much you have her completely under your thumb. Every powerful thrust you impose upon her is a chance to show off your wanton depravity, and she suffers a deeper, hastier crash into surrender as you wear her down with careless fervor. "Master," she whines, a fitful expression of how much she now craves you. "Master, my body belongs to you. I'm happy to be owned by someone who wants to fuck me, I'm so ready to be your slut!" Her legs press tighter against your hips, heaving toward a crushing rush of pleasure and orgasmic vigor that you are happy to let keep growing and aching inside of you.

You pin her wrists down to the bed hard as you keep up the pace, ravaging her while you watch the indecent glee spread across her. Her cheer is unbroken, her surrender to your cock absolute, and there doesn't feel like a damn thing you can do but completely ravage her. The pleasure continues on, driving home a sense of shuddering pressure and lust that you aren't sure can ever come to a proper halt; so much is happening and all of it focuses on the singular thrill of laying utter waste to her.

Aura belongs to you now; the look of completer certainty in her eye that this was what she wanted and begged for, that you are the master how will make her happy and satisfy her every need... It's all right there, so crazed and blatant that you feel like you've gotten away with the greatest swindle of all. Your hips won't hold back, won't slow the feverish pace you strike as everything you do draws on rougher, until she can't bear to deal with all of it anymore.

"Master, please, cum inside of me! Mark me as your slave!" Her legs lock around your waist entirely as she bucks upward against you, showing off a wicked and feverish rush of pleasures so desperate and so clumsy that you can't possibly draw back the thoughts now. You push yourself hard over the line and pump her full of a creamy, messy load, driving her to shiver and thrash under way more pleasure and way more senseless heat than she can bear. You're happy to push down hard into her and savour the thrill of letting go, blowing your load deep into her and watching her thrash under the weight of it all in shivering swells of completely senseless, hopeless surrender. She screams and thrashes as you fill her, a bucking mess of desire and clumsy greed unable to resist the rush of pleasures bottoming out her thoughts, as she bends to your will just a little harder still.

You pull back from her, leaving her to twist limp and helpless on the floor before turning your gaze toward Mare. He's shaking and gasping as he finishes himself, cum splattering on the floor to the sight of his sister lying there with your cum dripping out of her. She's a mess now, but her twin brother's about to be one too, as your eyes narrow and zero in on him with a very firm intention and a prepared sense that what he really needs is to come out of his shell.

You sit on the edge of the bed, patting your thighs. "I want a lap dance."

"Yo-you want a... A what?" His eyes are wide. Cheeks flush. Everything inside of Mare is unprepared for the words and for the idea behind them. "I don't know if I ca--"

"You can," you say. Firmer. Harder. You aren't leaving much time for this to play out. "You're going to gain some confidence. Now come here and give me a lap dance, and then once that’s done, I'll break your ass in." Every nervous, shaky bit of tension within Mare seems hopelessly unprepared for you. He does it, though, and shifts forward, climbing into your lap.

The awkward and fumbling uncertainty behind how the shy boy moves is adorable for how completely hopeless it is. Mare doesn't seem to know what he's doing. Not really. He sways and rubs up against you, skirt swaying as his hips sway and he as he pushes on firmer. You remain confident and firmly in control, cock waiting for the chance to claim him, but you're not in any grand hurry to push on too fast and too hard yet. It's all a matter of patience and care, sitting back and letting Mare try to find his confidence atop your lap.

"I'll learn how to do these, Master," he said. "Just for you." He's shaky, heart racing as he tries to keep up the chance to satisfy you, clearly having no idea what he's doing or how to handle all of it in practice, but you savour the teasing and the arousal that comes with it, leaving him to wind up and make a bit of a fool of himself before finally you're ready to take charge.

It's with the utmost speed and ferocity that you drive Mare to the ground, pinning him to the floor and tugging his legs up so you have a clear shot at his tight ass, ramming into it with all the same ferocious vigor that you showed his sister. He shrieks out in surprise at the suddenness of your thrusts, legs clinging to your hips with all the same desperation his sister's did. Mare is prepared to let himself give up, fierce pleasure and need hotter by the second.

For as shy and as quiet as he is, Mare's moans are completely off the charts, feverish and needy in ways that express something truly shameful. You awaken within him wild pleasure, a molten heat that keeps you pounding on faster, pleading for aggressive pleasure and heat that comes on quicker. You can't do anything but take him, pinning him down, his cock flailing and aching inside his tented skirt, which remains on him as you slam away, loving the convenient access that keeps the effeminate boy dressed and helpless under your brutality and your aggression. He's yours now, just like his sister, who lies beside him writhing and watching, moaning happily, "Fuck some courage into him!"

"I'll be better for you, Master!" Mare whines. He's helpless and greedy, and he too gives up to the aggressive kisses you force upon him, moaning and whimpering as the haze of his complete surrender becomes absolutely. There isn't a shred of reason or sense left here, as everything you do pushes on quicker and wilder, seeking his complete unraveling. You know how to keep in control and you throw yourself ever wilder into it, challenging him to struggle through your aggression. "I promise, I'll do whatever you want. Be whatever you want. Just make me your whore!" He gets louder in that one burst than even his sister has; he's done for now, shivering in wild panic as the wanton lust gets the better of him, and all you can do is ride out the moment and the pride as you fill him up.

The squealing joy of getting dominated and ruled is too grand to resist. You don't bother to keep your head on straight as you plunder him into shaky, hopeless oblivion. He looks so cute and helpless under your thrall, a blind and hopeless obedience guiding him deeper into this mess as everything wears him down quicker. You feel overjoyed to challenge him and to win so intensely; you're not for a moment able to resist the temptation, pounding quicker and messier on, your greed getting the better of you and a marked lack of sense keeping your attentions locked in hard on the thrill and fervor of wearing him down. The pleasure and the chaos is feverish, a driven rush of pleasure you keep on taking on, roughing him up and savouring the pleasure that demands your focus, a fever and a heat so wild and so merciless that you can take.

His tight, inexperienced hole offers up some resistance, but it's not enough to keep you restrained or caring. You feel far too good to let yourself resist these possibilities, and everything you do leaves him dizzy, drunk, the pleasures surging on quicker and messier through what you're capable of. It's all so much pleasure, so much heat, and the greedy swells of delight keep you pounding on rougher, losing yourself to the careless ecstasy of getting what you crave. She loses herself to you fully, a dizzy wreck stumbling through something so fierce and so wicked that it didn't feel like it can all be contained.

The look of pure need and desire in Mare's eyes is a sinful delight. He's helpless against all your aggressions, staring with a bit of a compromised sense of self up at you, his thoughts foggy and swamped up, Driven by a helpless, fixated need for your cock. "Aura was right. I'm happier being your slave. Master..." He's hopeless now. His devotion is absolute and his cloying need of desperation and desire is addictive, an enticing and potent chance to lay waste to him. It's merciless, it's brutal, and you feel like a king as you use him harder, pounding without a care into senseless pleasure, demanding thrills now that only get hotter by the second. Mare is hot, desperate, giving in fully to the pleasure you slam into him with and embracing the chance to burn.

His legs lock around your waist, just as his sister's did. "Cum in me!" he shrieks, begging with wild fervor and a hopeless, hazy desire for all he can get. You're happy to ride out this opportunity and slam balls deep into his ass. You hold him flush against the floor and pump him full of cum, throwing yourself into the thrill of creampieing your new slave's tight ass and making him howl in desperate glee, cumming inside of his skirt as he rocks and writhes underneath you. He gives in to all the demands upon him, twisting and writhing in hopeless surrender, the sensations tearing him asunder with little focus or care, unable to possibly control the mad desire to sink and crash.

You draw back from his ass, leave Mare lying on the floor in helpless, twitching and whimpering in the hazy aftermath of what you've done to him. You admire your handiwork, looking then back to his sister, who's slowly rising up and trying to gather herself. It's a nice sight, and you're eager to push on for more of it as you tighten down your focus, settling back toward the edge of the bed. "Suck my cock, both of you," you say. A firm command. Wicked. Fierce.

Brother and sister alike both crawl forward in a show of wanton submission, Mare pulling himself up and drawing toward you with the same clumsiness and panic, that same hopeless fervor. They're both ready now, crawling toward you as your legs part to accept them into place, their mouths reaching toward your cock and beginning to kiss the shaft that just fucked them both into oblivion. They're down on their hands and knees, asses up, holes dripping with cum while they began to lick along your shaft together, moaning in hazy devotion and a sense of complete surrender, focused now above all else on satisfying you and bringing you a joy like nothing else.

You don't shy away from taking charge harder, grabbing tightly their heads and urging them to go on harder. "My slaves," you groan, staring down at the two blondes both at work along your cock, a pair of dark elf twins both focused now exclusively on your pleasure. There feels like no restraint or care stopping you from letting everything follow on with a vengeance; you're in absolute control now, ready to make your mark and show off the dominance you hold over them both.

Their mouths continue to serve. Clumsy licks and adorations push harder on as they tend to you, as the scramble to satisfy your demands keeps pushing. You watch them go, and although Aura is more aggressive than her brother in worshiping your cock, Mare isn't that far behind his sister. He's working just as hard, leaning into the chaos and pushing on with something completely unbearable. It's sloppy and it's wild and it drives you to keep savouring them both, growing harder and needier as you push their limits. "Lick harder," you tell them.

"Your cock tastes so good, Master," Aura whines.

"I want to suck on it all day," Mare adds. There's a shaky desperation to all this, and it leaves you happy to keep pushing, challenging the moment in its heated swells of greed and delight. You know what your body craves, and each forward push into pleasure is keeping you feeling hotter. Better. Stronger. You push on further and more wickedly through these desires, craving something you can't resist, letting all the pleasure build and allowing yourself to give up fully.

Aura grips her brother’s hair and shoves his face down your cock. "Serve our Master!" she gasps, and Mare is right there to handle it, accepting his sister's rough treatment and even dipping in to throaty our cock as he struggles through this mess, dragged back and forth in a helpless show of complete devotion to your cock. It's unbearable and its overwhelming, but the joy is unbearable. Fierce, wicked, depraved. They don't seem to know where they are and don't seem to care, caught in their slavish devotion now to you, their master. Mare chokes your cock down, struggles along it, before getting dragged back by his sister, who whines, "That looked fun," before shoving her face down and gorging herself on your cock even harder.

"You’ll both have plenty of time to suck on it to your heart's content," you groan, watching with a growing smile, savouring the sight of them clumsily and hopelessly at work dealing with all this commotion. There's really nothing about any of this situation that feels reasonable, but you find that the more you ease into it, the more exciting it is to push yourself, savouring the twins starting to go back and forth on throating your cock. Mare musters up the courage to do it himself, and his sister licks lower as she savours all the attention and the pleasure she craves. They're both so devoted to your cock, both so focused on pleasuring you beyond sense, and every step of the way you're continuing to drive them deeper.

Nothing will pull these two back now. Their minds are focused only on you, and on tending to your demands, your desires. Their hungry mouths can't slow down, seeking ravenous indulgence while they lick and caress all along your shaft, pleading for more with their dizzy whines and their shaky, senseless moans. There's no restraint behind any of this treatment; everything comes on firm and without a whole lot of sense to any of it. You just keep going, rolling with the pleasure and exploring the chance to indulge harder, breaking through any restraint left.

They're broken pets. Devoted slaves. Hopelessly addicted now too satisfying your ever demand and desire. With messy motions back and forth, they sink ever deeper into the moment, into bliss, and leave you aching for more. "Pull back, finish me with your tongues against the tip," you command. They do it. They both position themselves to settle in for your cock and begin to lick all along your shaft, tending with utter desperation to your pleasure. It's all in the name of your pleasure, of servicing you, and they are careless about pushing on firmer, about making sure you give in hard to the throbbing, senseless pleasure. When you cum, it's all over their faces. A hefty, gooey load of molten seed splatters all across their features as they cry out, "Master!" for you and give up to the utter chaos of giving in.

You lean back, shaky and delighted as you watch the spunk drip from their faces. "Good pets," you say. "Now, who among Ainz's forces needs to be rescued next?'

"You should bring Shaltear," Aura says. Hasty. Sudden. "I... I really think she needs to get out there too. And she'd love spending with you too, I'm sure. Just like we do."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
